ltradiofandomcom-20200213-history
WAOK
WAOK, News & Talk 1380, is an Urban talk radio station that serves the Atlanta, Georgia market. WAOK operates on 1380 kilohertz with 5.0 kilowatts of power during the daytime and with 4.2 kilowatts of power with a directional signal at night from their studios at 1201 Peachtree Street, 400 Colony Square, Suite 800, Atlanta. WAOK is Georgia's fifth oldest continuously licensed AM broadcast station. History WAOK went on the air (with brand new call letters) on March 15, 1954, adopting a Rhythm and Blues and urban contemporary gospel music format. Featured performers included legendary R&B disc jockey Zenas "Daddy" Sears and local musician Piano Red, as well as early shock jock Alley Pat Patrick and singer Zilla Mays, the "Dream Girl", who broadcast sultry talk and soft music in the early-morning hours. The studios were moved from 201 Henry Grady Building to a new facility at 70 Houston Street, NE. WAOK was acquired by The Atlanta OK Broadcasting Company (Stan Raymond, Zenas Sears, and Dorothy Lester each one third owners) in January 1956. (The AOK designation preceded the popular astronaut slang expression A-OK by many years.) At a WAOK-sponsored concert in 1956, Sears used a monaural recorder and a single microphone to make one of the most famous live albums of all time, Ray Charles in Person. The recording is famous not only as a documentary of Ray Charles's music before he became a crossover star, but also for its technical excellence, capturing the band, the crowd, and the singer in balance. The final song in the concert was the premiere of "What'd I Say". WAOK turned it into a hit even though there was no released version. Due to popular demand, Atlantic Records decided to release the live album and to send Charles to the studio immediately to remake "What'd I Say". By 1957, the station was in operation 24 hours a day with an urban music format. The studios were moved again in 1959 to 110 Edgewood Road, NE, Atlanta, and the station's licensee name was changed to the WAOK Broadcasting Company. It was changed again in 1962 to The Atlanta OK Broadcasting Company. On November 29, 1963, Stan Raymond and Zenas Sears became fifty percent owners of WAOK's licensee, acquiring the late Dorothy Lester's 33% interest for $57,786 from a local bank serving as Executor of her estate. Studios were moved to new quarters at 75 Piedmont Road, Atlanta. The FCC granted approval for the sale of the station on April 1, 1974 to Broadcast Enterprise Network, Inc. Ragan Augustus Henry, a Philadelphia attorney headed the new organization as President and 53% owner. He founded BENI (Broadcast Enterprises National, Inc.) in 1974 as a Black-owned business venture. BENI took control of the station May 14, 1974. In late May 1982 , studios and offices were relocated to 401 West Peachtree Street , Atlanta. WAOK was sold by the Atlanta OK Broadcasting Company on July 9, 1985 to the DKM Broadcasting Corporation. DKM (Dyson, Kisner and Moran) sold Atlanta's WPLO (now WVEE) to buy WAOK on May 17, 1985. In the summer of 1985 , WAOK revamped its programming format - it now aired an Urban Adult Contemporary music format while gospel programs were now heard from 5:00 a.m. until noon. Studios were then moved to 120 Ralph McGill Blvd. On January 1, 1988, WAOK was sold, along with other DKM owned properties in Denver, Baltimore, Springfield, Lincoln, Akron, Dayton and Dallas, for $200,000,000 to The Summit Communications Group, Inc. Also included in the sale was Atlanta's WVEE-FM, WAOK's sister FM station. WAOK was now a full time gospel station. In March 1995, Summit sold its interests in WAOK to Granum Communications, Inc. (Herbert W. McCord, Peter Ferrara, and Michael Weinstein). Also included in the sale was sister station, WVEE-FM. On March 15, 1996, Granum Communications sold WVEE-FM and WAOK-AM to Infinity Broadcasting. On December 26, 2001, WAOK changed formats from urban contemporary gospel to News & Talk. Tony Brown was named Program Director of the New WAOK -- The Voice of the Community. WAOK simulcasts in digital HD Radio on sister station WVEE's HD-3 subchannel. WAOK has applied to the Federal Communications Commission to increase their daytime power to 30.0 kilowatts with a non-directional signal pattern. This application has not yet been approved by the Federal Communications Commission. WAOK is classified as a Class-B AM broadcasting facility by the Federal Communications Commission. External links * WAOK Category:Radio stations